


Weep For Yourself, Young Bull

by soleliscorpion



Category: Zodiac Series - Romina Russell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleliscorpion/pseuds/soleliscorpion
Summary: Vecily has a nightmare, Bria and Blaze want to help her feel better after it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love these three even if we know nothing about them. I figured that Bria and Blaze do care about Vecily a good deal given the fact Blaze took her in after Taurus voted her out of guardianship.

She had the nightmare again. She remembered the feeling of water on her skin, the roar of those violent boys, Helios' rays glaring down on the both of them as Vecily tried so hard, so very, very hard to protect Datsby. She demanded to be able to see her again yet they denied her. Vecily sat up in the bed that was only hers by a kindness. Leonine kindness, the House that took her in after her own turned away from her. Vecily rubbed her wet eyes with the heel of her hand, taking gulps of air to try and calm her down. The light to the room turned on as the Taurian turned to face the door. 

Brianella stood in the door, not daring to enter without the expressed permission of Vecily. Vecily swallowed thickly, studying the look of pure worry on the Cancrian's face before motioning for her that she could come in. Bria ran from her position in the door and to Vecily's side, taking her hand in her own.

"You okay? I was walking and I heard you crying." The thing about Bria and Blazon were that even if she was just someone they picked up along their journey, they truly did care for her. Vecily rubbed at her eyes some more as if trying to erase any trace of her crying.

"I'm fine Bria. You can go back to bed." Bria frowned, shaking her head like a mother about to gently scold a child.

"You know I dislike lies and I can tell when you're lying about this sort of thing, Cily." The Taurian sighed, feeling as if there was a large weight on her chest, pressing against her lungs and heart.

"It was a nightmare, about Datsby. Just, what happened during that day I saw her last." Bria's face showed her sorrow towards the tale and in a way, Vecily felt guilty for being the cause. Bria's free hand found its way to her hair and gently stroked it.

"I'm sorry Cily. I really, truly am. It is okay to be upset. Grief and pain have no time limit of how long they can last or how often they appear. This is really hard on you, I know, but don't think you have to do everything alone alright?" Vecily wrapped the blanket tighter around her and peered to the door.

"Blazon? Did we wake you?" Bria turned away from Vecily to see her lover in the door. A smile played on her lips.

"Mind making some tea?" The Leonine man raised his hands in a shrug before walking into the room.

"Now now there Brianella, why would I make the tea?" Vecily rolled her eyes and turned her head away from the two. It used to be fascinating to watch how a woman from a society where everything was done by woman, even asking out men, and a male could do a mating dance. Now it was just sickly mushy and Vecily honestly would rather write an entire paper on theories than watch it. Bria stood up and walked towards Blazon.

"Because I asked so nicely? Please Blaze? For me?" Blaze shook his head, a smile playing on his lips before it fell and he leaned in.

"Let me speak with her. Please, Bria." The Cancrian frowned as she nodded. She turned back to Vecily.

"I'll go make the tea! I forgot that Blaze is not as skilled in it as the rest of us! Be right back." Vecily raised an eyebrow before rolling over in her bed, facing away from Blazon. The Leo sat down next to the bed.

"So, another nightmare about Datsby huh? I overheard from the hall. You never really got over the loss, have you Matador?" Vecily took a breath in, trying to get rid of the heaviness still crushing her chest.

"She was my best friend. It didn't matter to me if she was Taurian or Geminin, or even any other house. I didn't care at all, she was still Datsby to me. All that changed was her outer appearance." Blaze nodded deep in thought.

"Didn't you try to get that thing passed in her name? You gave your best and you can still try. We can still fight this entire thing." Vecily stared at the wall of a room that was not really her own.

"I am tired. Let me sleep." Blaze shook his head.

"You avoid this. You got knocked down, I get that. Bria gets that but you can still fight Vecily." Vecily curled tighter into herself.

"They voted me out of Guardianship. Taurus made their choice. They did not listen to what I saw and I just, can't try to get them to listen anymore." Blaze stood, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Then we will not force you to speak at the rallies. Just, will you still fight for everything we believed in?" Vecily rolled over, watching the room around her. Blazon with his Leonine eyes filled with a sorrow that made Vecily's already heavy chest clench even tighter. Bria with the mugs on a tray, the small shaking in her hands. Vecily realized that they needed her to keep fighting, even if she never spoke. Even if she stayed behind the scenes, she couldn't stop now. Vecily sat up in the bed, accepting the mug of tea when it was offered to her.

"I will."


End file.
